


Jammy Daleks, Stories, the Doctor, and Other Things Rose Tyler Loves

by Arynphallia



Series: Jam is Most Definitely Not Rubbish [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), F/M, Interfering TARDIS, Reunions, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arynphallia/pseuds/Arynphallia
Summary: Dalek biscuits, storytelling and a reunion. What more could the Doctor want?





	Jammy Daleks, Stories, the Doctor, and Other Things Rose Tyler Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Any mistakes are mine. Be kind

The Ponds were hiding something from him and it was driving him mad. He had taken them on a week long trip to Cassium Beta which had thankfully not resulted in a revolution. Just a nice calm week of fun, relaxing activities that usually made his feet itch. But the oddest part is that Amy had been constantly taking pictures, which was a completely new thing for her, then she'd look down at her phone and giggle. 

 

And afterward, she had asked that he drop them off in Aberdeen of all places two days after they left. Aberdeen. It didn't make any sense. When he questioned her all she had said was, "I'm Scottish, Doctor. Can you blame me for wanting to go to Scotland?"

 

Yes. Yes he could. And he did. If she really wanted to embrace her Scottish heritage he could take her to the Highlands for the very first Highland games. She seemed to enjoy watching muscular men run around and do silly things... on second thought. He had already been to the first Highland games. Couldn't go back. Maybe the second then?

 

He begrudgingly dropped them off, said goodbye, told them to get home safe and moved the TARDIS to a nearby ally. He then spent the next two hours tailing them, trying to figure out exactly what they were up to. 

 

At noon, a blue sedan stopped to pick them up and they readily got inside. The Doctor sprinted back to the TARDIS, trying to get a bio lock on Amy so he could follow them. 

 

One foray into the Pond's bathroom later he had a strand of hair leading him to them. He looked at the coordinates but it was nothing he was familiar with so he shrugged and threw the dematerialization lever. 

 

The short flight ended roughly, the TARDIS jerking in a way that sent him sprawling to the floor. She hadn't done that since Rose... nope. Not thinking about Rose. Too many other things. Bowties, fish fingers and custard. The Ponds being suspicious. Right. That's why he was here. Wherever 'here' was. 

 

Torchwood. He was at the bloody Torchwood estate. 

 

Apparently, today was meant to be a trip 

down memory lane.

 

The timelines jerked sharply and twisted around him. This was a fixed point. It shone brilliantly in his mind, over bright and uncomfortable. His time sense rebelled, telling him to run but the TARDIS all but growled at him and he felt the door lock behind him. 

 

He reached for the handle but the TARDIS zaps his fingers and sends out a wave of indignation that he would even think about leaving. "Oh I'm supposed to be here then?" He sashes and she shocks him again. "Brilliant. Bring me to a place full of bad memories. And a nice big fixed point just waiting to happen. Exactly how I wanted to spend my day, thanks ever so much, dear."

 

The doors to the manor creak open behind him and a group of people pour out of the building. There's a collective gasp and a very familiar voice calls his name. Jack Harkness. Of course.

 

He's slow to turn and face the group, buying just a bit of time to escape whatever weird plot Jack has brewing. But the collection of familiar faces that greets him when her finally does turn are like a sucker punch to the gut. 

 

He scans the crowd, trying to figure out what the trick is. Maybe he's asleep, maybe it's that same psychic pollen from that weird dream thing with the Ponds. But, Rassilon, if he's dreaming he doesn't want to wake up. Because they're here. Nearly everyone he's ever traveled with, standing in front of the doors of the Torchwood Estate, staring at him in shock. 

 

***

 

"Rose, will you tell us one of your stories?" Liz's granddaughter Kim asks, using her big brown eyes to her advantage. A chorus of agreement goes around and Rose quickly has five children begging her for a story. 

 

"You've already heard all my stories." She insists, trying to redirect their attention back to the shortbread dough they're supposed to be making. 

 

"I seriously doubt that." Jack teases as he enters the kitchen, unceremoniously dropping a huge basket full of blackberries onto the counter. 

 

She glares at him but he just laughs, "C'mon, Rose. Tell them about that market on Traxentium with the blue fries."

 

"Fries?" Kim asks. 

 

"He means chips." Rose says, smiling fondly at the memory. "God, those were terrible."

 

"Remember the Doctor's face?"

 

Rose's smile turns into a full on grin, "'Chips are not supposed to taste like pears, Rose Tyler.'" She quotes is a terrible imitation of his accent. "I swear he went on for twenty minutes about how terrible pear were."

 

"What was the market like?" Martha and Mickey's son Tim wonders. 

 

"It was amazing." Rose responds almost dreamily. 

 

The kids all abandon their various activities and gather close to her, drawn in by her fantastical stories of far off planets from the distant past. 

 

She's onto the story of a sword fight to escape space pirates, brandishing a wooden spoon like it's a rapier, dramatically playing out the scene. 

 

"So then, the pirate says to me 'put down the sword an' we won't hurt ya.'" She twirls the spoon and grins, "And I said, 'Try me'. And then we fought!" She whirls across the kitchen, grinning when the kids giggle with glee. 

 

"What happened next?" Kim nearly shouts in her excitement. 

 

Rose puts her hand on her hips, "Well I won, of course. Then I went an freed the Doctor and Jack."

 

"What did they say?" It seems to be a general consensus that the kids love it when she does her terrible impression of her first Doctor.

 

"The Doctor was hilarious, couldn't seem to grasp that I had gotten myself out. Kept saying 'Rose Tyler, where did you get a sword?' And 'do you know how dangerous that was.' Jack teased him about it for weeks."

 

Eventually, Luke comes in and ushers the children outside, explaining that he's taking them for a walk to burn off so energy before dinner. Rose, glad for the respite, slowly cleans up the mess left from the afternoon's biscuit making. 

 

She's not required to play housekeeper, but 300 years of her constant travel have made domestics almost foreign to her and it's less taxing on her because she doesnt have people to do this for in her everyday life. 

 

Plus, her mum would insist. After all, it was Rose's idea to start the club, therefore, it's her responsibility to take care of her 'guests'. 

 

Thinking of her mother always brings on melancholy thoughts but she's quick to dismiss them, throwing herself into making a tea tray, just for the sake of something to keep herself busy with. 

 

Sarah-Jane comes into the kitchen with almost a somber look on her face, but it lightens when she sees the tea. "Perfect." She says, starting to leave with it.

 

Rose is peeling potatoes at the sink, "Hello to you too, Sarah."

 

Sarah-Jane exhales slowly, "Sorry, Rose. Everyone's just a bit antsy and I'm hoping tea will settle things." 

 

"What's happened?" Rose asks, instantly alert. 

 

Sarah-Jane waves a hand, "Nothing too terrible. Just old people getting over excited."

 

"Sarah, I'm the oldest one here." Rose tease. 

 

"And you don't look a day over twenty five." She takes the tea tray and leaves before Rose can respond, leaving her wondering exactly what is going on. 

 

They would tell her if something was actually wrong though, so she shrugs it off and goes back to her dinner prep, idly wondering if Donna is here yet. She usually sits with Rose while she cooks and the two of them share stories. Jack joins in sometimes, slowly filling Rose in on everything she's missed while she was gone. 

 

She hums quietly, it's a silly little song from Lord of the Rings but its special to her because she remembers the first time she heard it. She had asked the Doctor if there were planets in the future dedicated to certain books and he had nearly vibrated out of his skin in his excitement. 

 

***

 

_ "Valinor, Rose! The Lord of the Rings planet." He exclaimed, running around the console to pilot them there.  _

 

_ "I loved the movies." She responded, really she had been hoping for Harry Potter with technology disguised as magic, but Lord of the Rings is okay too.  _

 

_ The look of abject horror on his face clues her in that watching the movies is not enough. "Have you never read Lord of the Rings?" _

 

_ She shifts uncomfortably on the jumpseat, recalling every single time she tried to read them and failed. "I could never get into them." She tries to sound offhanded, like she doesn't really care, but the truth is that she's been dying to read the books for years but there's something about them that her brain struggles to process.  _

 

_ He's slower around the console this time, canceling the trip. "Come on." He starts off down the hallway and she chases after him.  _

 

_ "Where are we going?" She asks.  _

 

_ "Library. We're going to read Lord of the Rings." _

 

_ More accurately, he reads Lord of the Rings to her and it's wonderful. The cadence of his voice is perfection and she gets to lean against him on the sofa while he reads.  _

 

_ They read a book a day and on the fourth day, he takes her to Valinor.  _

 

***

 

An unfamiliar voice interrupts her and she nearly cuts herself with the potato peeler, "Not the most interesting of Tolkien's songs, but it's a personal favorite. Interesting bloke too. Made up a whole world just because he liked making languages." There's only a short pause for breath before he continues on, prattling about the Dalek shaped Jammy Dodgers she has cooking on the counter. 

 

She turns to look at this new intruder and drops her knife, which flatters noisily in the sink. The man,  _ the Doctor, _ her mind insists in a panic, looks up from the now cool tray of biscuits and his jaw drops. "Rose?" He gasps. 

 

She hastily nods, "Hello, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the last part and I like how it ended but who knows, could always have another part. Thanks so much for reading


End file.
